That Scent
by Wolflover235
Summary: The group, Sesshomaru, Rin, And Jaken are making their usual adventures. Rin has been complaining about something for the past two days, soon, Sesshomaru is going to find out what is wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Tummy Hurts.

Sessshomaru was walking in the tall grass, with Jaken behind, and Ah-Un crushing the grass to make a pathway for Rin.

He heard her whipering, and when he turned, she was leaning foward, squinting in pain.

" Rin, what is making you stop?" Sesshomaru asked.

" My-My tummy hurts." She said.

" Well don't just stand there, we have to..." Jaken started, but Sesshomaru's long arm moved in front of Jaken, silencing him.

He waled up to Rin.

" I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I'm better now." Rin said, and he could tell she was forcing herself to stand straight.

" We will rest once we ake it out of these fields." Sesshomaru said.

" No really, I'm fine." Rin said, but he could hear the whimper in her voice.

" Don't push yourself, it's getting dark anyway. Let's go." Sesshomaru said, and he turned, walking off, and Rin immediately followed.

Sesshomaru was wondering about what could be bothering her, she had never acted this way... Maybe she was sick.

He brushed it off and focused his thoughts on the lands ahead of him.

As planned, they reached the outsides of the fields at dark time.

" Rin, you may rest now." Sesshomaru said.

She walked ahead of him, she was breathing irregularly, she usually never sounded tired during their journeys.

She leant herself against a tree, and sat down, and was asleep in no time.

Sesshomaru watched her, now he was really thinking, what could be wrong.

He quietly walked up to her and gently laid a hand on her forehead.

She didn't have a fever.

He moved away from her, and walked off to find his resting place for the night.

When he had settled, not far from Rin, so he could keep an eye on her, and if danger would come, he was close enough to jump to her rescue.

He was about to let his rest take over, but before he fell into a deep sleep, he caught a scent.

His eyes opened, they seemed to be red for a single second before they turned back to golden brown.

He sniffed the air.

His nose led his face straight towards Rin.

She wasn't bleeding, he would have smelled it earlier.

When he took a couple more whiffs of the air, it then came to his mind.

She was in heat!

**A/N: Have all the chapters planned out, so this will be a quick story, so please please leave some reviews.**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Control.

A mortal's way of saying this was that she had started her menstrual cycle, or period.

This scent, it didn't make him want to drink the blood, it made him want to...

He noticed his demon side growling.

Sesshomaru stood, blurring out deep into the forest, catching a quick breath of NORMAL air.

His demon side was still active.

' Knock it off!' Sesshomaru growled at himself.

This girl was almost 12.

Jaken came up to him.

" Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Jaken asked.

" Leave me alone!" Sesshomaru growled out.

Jaken backed away.

He could hear his dog demon growls and slight barks.

After a moment, Sesshomaru stood up straight, turning to Jaken.

" Jaken, stay with Rin, we are going to stay here for a few days, you must keep her issolated from me." He said.

" Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said without questioning and he walked off.

Sesshomaru stood where he was, the scent was faint, but the faintest scent would wake up his demon again. He took off in another blur, moving even farther.

He stopped a while away.

He hated how he was acting, what if someone were to harm her? Anything could be after her.

' Or someone else could take what's rightfully ours.' Sessshomaru's -now under control- demon side spoke.

That made him want to go back now and gaurd her, but he knew that once he got there, his dog demon side would get the better of him.

Sesshomaru was for once glad that he listened to his father about humans.

His warning went something like this:

" Humans have something against all of us dog demons, no matter how much you may hate them, they have a special routine that happens monthly, the blood from their routine will tell us that they are ready for a mate, but, humans have this routine at different times and AGES. If you were to come along a woman in heat, you must be careful, us dog demons are very drawn to this smell of blood, the demon side will immediately activate and want to claim that female, you must make sure you know how to keep control of your demon side."

...

Sesshomaru missed his father, he wishes that InuTaisho could come out of the netherworld, and tell him how to get through this.

He had to keep his distance from her, but he wanted to protect her too, not just because she may be HIS, but because he cared for her, and he just wanted to protect her.

Sesshomaru had learned so much from his father, that was shoved to out of his mind because he didn't believe humans would be in his life.

Now, for the next 5 to 7 days, they'd be issolated, sooner or later, he would need to talk to her.

And hopefully... She would understand.

**A/N: End of chapter 2! Leave a review please! This story will be done tonight!**

**~Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rin's experience.

**A/N: Ok, let's see what Rin thinks about all this.**

Rin sat up slowly, she didn't know what woke her up.

It was still dark.

" Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked around the forest.

She was troubled when he wasn't there.

Usually when she awoke in the middle of the night, he would be there, awake and alert, telling her everything was fine, and she'd nod and go back to sleep.

But he was gone.

" Master Jaken?" Rin whispered.

" Err, I thought you'd never wake up, take this." Jaken said.

Rin looked at Jaken's outstretched hand, holding what looked like a wad of white cotton.

She slowly took it, looking at him confusingly.

Then, she looked down, at the bottom of her kimono, it was lightly stained red right at her feet.

Blood... Blood meant... This blood was...

She did the only thing she knew to do.

...

Sesshomaru heard Rin's scream.

Great. She was already being attacked.

He paced back and forth, his demon side would most likely take over when he got there, and kill the intruder, and then claim Rin...

He growled, he was going to do his best to control it, he took of to her.

When he arrived, there was no danger.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I- I'm bleeding." Rin said.

That's what she was screaming about.

Deep down, he took a deep breath, hoping his demon side wouldn't awaken again, for now it was calm.

He walked up to her.

" Rin." He bent before her. " You have started your period."

Sesshomaru tried his best to put this in human terms.

" Period?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru tried to come up with a good way to put this... So, he just put it the way his father had explained.

" It is a female foutine that happens monthly, your period should last only 5 or 6 days, it is nothing to fret over." He said.

" Oh, is that what this is for?" Rin asked, holding up the object in her hand.

" Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

He was surprised but relieved that his demon side hadn't tried to take over.

He didn't want to do anything that would hurt her.

Rin sighed, relieved that her life wasn't in jeopardy.

" Now, put the... I mean, put that over your wound, where you are bleeding, and go back to sleep." Sesshomaru said, and stood to walk off.

He laid back against the tree again, as he watched her curl herself togther and fall asleep.

' Nothing is going to harm her in our presence.' His demon side growled within him.

Sesshomaru knew that it was talking about no one claiming her, but still, he sighed and replied back to it, " You're right, they won't."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Situations.

The next morning, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were ready to go.

Jaken couldn't stand the scent of this girl in heat, Sesshomaru however found it inviting and lived with it, not so much that he wanted her though.

Rin remained a little distant behind the group, she knew they could smell her, she felt embarassed.

" Rin keep up." Sesshomaru said, noticing her issolation.

She picked up her spedd, but still kept a little distant away.

Sesshomaru growled when he heard Jakens' gagging noises.

" I'm sorry master Jaken." Rin said, she also hear his noises and felt like SHE was being rude.

" She smells like a slimy sweaty demon." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken, picking him up off the ground by the throat.

" Say that again!"

Jaken was stuttering.

A small bump was planted on Jaken's head before he was left behind, with Rin following Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had gotten used to her scent, and his demon side had found it quite relaxing, as long as it knew Sesshomaru was going to protect this girl.

They continued walking carelessly around the forest, Sesshomaru stopped constantly to let Rin catch a break.

He knew she was less active when she was in this state.

After a few minutes of rest, they were off again.

The pace remained that way repeatedly for the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Relief at Last. (Final Chapter!)

Those 5 days had passed like a breeze.

On the fifth day while the group was walking, Sesshomaru could no longer catch the scent of the blood, her heat was over.

Sesshomaru's demon side seemed to calm down more to.

But he was pretty sure that when her next cycle started, it would surely awaken again.

His demon side hadn't given him anymore problems since she started, though it did want to try and take over a few times, but Sesshomaru was too strong now to let that happen.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily, coming up to him.

They had rested once again that day, so she had been doing some fishing.

" I think I stopped bleeding." Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded, and said nothing.

Rin laughed and went back into the water to go fishing.

Sesshomaru watched her, now he thought something over.

All this time, his demon side had really been a part of him.

But Sesshomaru wondered, maybe it wasn't just the demon part of him that desired Rin, there were times during her period that he had almost begun to desire her to...

He just hoped that in her future female periods, he would learn to control himself more.

**A/N: Wow, so is Sesshomaru experiencing hormones? **

**Hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you know I made all of these five chapters in one day, it was so cute and addicting.**

**Please leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
